Con man
by sez101
Summary: That pretty rescue girl was perfect his next easy mark.
1. Chapter 1

_Spoilers for enemy mine _

He was a con man and he'd found his mark that rescue girl was going to give him a lift out of here even if she didn't know it.

He'd done it got the money and boy had the payoff been worth it, he knew it was risky conning David Cooks but he had nothing to lose. Months left to live he wanted to live it up. He had visions of luxury hotels and as many women as he wanted. He had jumped on a plane leaving Sydney knowing anywhere was better than there. Charles Howard wasn't stupid he did his con and got out quick.

Hearing noises of the engine spluttering he knew he was in trouble as the plane took a dive down. He prayed to anyone that he would survive. The landing was bumpy after taking a moment to realise he was still intact and not injured. He began assessing other passengers any dead and he could empty their wallets. One guy was trapped the pilot had an injured collarbone and another with a bad leg. He only had a scratch. He looked at his watch they'd have been catching up to him by now. He needed to get out before they hunted him down. He began walking taking as rest under a rocky ledge. Then he saw them the 2 rescue people, a bloke and the most attractive girl he'd seen in a while. She knelt down beside him, his next mark she was going to give him a lift out of here he just need to find her weakness her soft spot.

He began talking her father seemed to be it, he noticed a slight flinch as she spoke. He began working the angle, speaking about a daughter he didn't have, how he felt distanced from her. She was beginning to come around; putty, everyone was putty in his hands.

Lara was walking the man reminded her of her dad. She wished she'd had a chance to be with her dad before the dementia. She wished she could have told him how lonely she felt when everyone else's dads came to sports day, school play or graduation and hers was working. She didn't care that she had a nice house or nice clothes she just wanted her dad to build a tree house with her. When he did come home it didn't matter she spent 8 hours a day training a gymnastics and came second, why wasn't she first. Why wasn't she better? Lara knew he thought of her as a failure maybe that was why he spent so much time away.

From behind she heard a yell, he was gone she ran back. Down a small cliff Charles was heaping cash back into a bag.

"I sold my house, it's for my daughter" he explained. Lara felt her anger rise, it was so lie her dad come back with money hope it buys your peace, your forgiveness.

"So what you weren't trying to get help just protect your money" Lara accused, money it was all about money. He could have died walking through the bush, just to protect a bit of finance

"Chinese buyer we cheated stamp duty" Charles admitted, knowing that going for a lesser crime was better than going for the truth.

Lara rolled her eyes, it wasn't her or recuses business. He wanted to carry cash around it was his business.

As they walked out the bush Charles grabbed her throwing her to the floor.

"What?" she exclaimed

"Ok so I didn't quite tell you the full story" Charles admitted, this was getting more complicated. He hadn't quite expected

"Technically the money belongs to my boss, he is the criminal, David Crooks" Charles told her

"And you're not?" Lara questioned there was at least a million in that bag you didn't get that from a crime boss by being nice

"I did the accounts in a creative way, tax write offs" Charles said, it was a long time setting up before he got the mother load and split

"Just turn yourself into the cops"

"Please Lara I need it to make peace with my girl" Charles begged going for the emotional angle, it worked better with women

"You're crazy"

"Please Lara I'm ill, I have 12 months left max I don't want to spend that in jail" Charles admitted

"I don't care, do you get that" Lara replied angrily, these guys looked dangerous and he had lied to her before. Charles sensed he was losing her pulling out the big guns

"Blood cell counts, I don't have to explain them to you" he showed her his latest tests. She looked at him sympathy filling her eyes. He looked sincerely, appearing sad while internally grinning, she was his.

She handed him back the paper, standing up to review the men. Both looked armed. She stood up going into the clearing. They left as soon as she told them they were evacuated and going to St Marks. Charles came out

"Don't make me regret this" she warned. Charles nodded looking sincere now all he had to do was get her to drop him off at the airport. Lara began driving planning to take him across town to the hospital away from St Marks. She stopped at the petrol station Charles used the toilet, Lara used the opportunity to called Dean.

Charles went to the toilet, he knew she wouldn't drive off. He had her trust. He came out to see her on the phone. Damn it she wasn't meant to ring anyone.

"Who were you ringing?" he asked causally

"My rescue partner he thinks I should turn you in" Lara confided. Charles knew she wouldn't, a police car pulled into the gas station

"Well here is your chance go ahead." He offered. He knew when conning people it was important to make them believe the choices were their own even though they weren't. She turned the engine on

"Not yet" she decided, "I'll drive you to your daughters then to the cops" she offered. Charles nodded. It was like playing a violin. He gave the address for an old con partner. He knew she would play along.

He sat in the car playing the nervous dad, he knocked on the door, she answered

"You love me, you're going to let me in" he told her. She smiled and opened the door. They sat for 10 minutes talking. Charles knew Lara would sit and wait as long as he needed.

"I need a photo of your son" he asked Claire, she gave him one; in return he gave her $500.

Lara sat in the car, she reached for her phone almost calling her dad. She stopped herself

"How did it go?" Lara asked

"Really well" Charles claimed smiling.

"Good,"

"I have a grandson, Michael he is studying in England. My daughter refused the money she gave me this photo"

"That's sweet he is a handsome lad"

"I just wish I could see him" Charles said quietly. "Right before we go to the police I'd like a bite to eat" he asked, Lara laughed,

"Last stop" she told him.

They drove to a local burger place. Charles jumped out with a $50. Lara sat in the car. She really liked Charles he seemed a nice guy trying to make things right. It was just a shame he wouldn't see his grandson. Suddenly a car came out of nowhere hitting Charles and knocking him over. Lara jumped out the car and was reporting it. Three men jumped out the van one going for the money the others for Charles.

"Boss wants him to pay" they claimed grabbing him. Lara fought them as best as she could.

"He is injured, you can't take him, he'll die if you take him"

"Hey you're the rescue bitch that lied to us. You keep him alive or your both dead.

Grab her and her kit" one ordered, Lara fought as they roughly tore her radio off her smashing it to the floor.

"Boss doesn't want him dead" the man explained as she was shoved in the back of the van as it sped off.


	2. Chapter 2

Lara's training kicked in as she began her assessment. She ignored the guns trained on her as she checked his airway was clear. She noted his breathing was laboured and fast. His chest was raising abnormally, one side more than another. A pneumothorax on the left side a sure sign of broken ribs. She got a needle stabbing his chest hearing the hiss off air she sealed it off with a chest drain noting it was blood coming out. His breathing eased and became more normal. His pulse was fast an irregular, his blood pressure low she got her IV access in and began fluids fast. Now to stop the bleeding. There was nothing she could do for the internal bleeding but she could stop his leg bleeding.

"We need to get him to a hospital he is dying" Lara told them knowing what she could do was limited

"He'll live long enough" the driver shouted.

"For what?" Lara asked

"Nobody rips off the boss" he claimed.

Lara sat back trying desperately to save Charles knowing she was failing and knowing he was likely to be beaten when the car stopped next. She was only glad that she had radioed their position before she was grabbed. It would give them a starting position. Plus Dean knew the full story, the conman, the money, the ripped off crime boss it would give the cops a starting point.

The ambulance pulled up at the location finding a rescue vehicle its doors thrown open, a smashed radio on the floor, skid marks and a large puddle of blood. Both the victim and rescuer were gone they radioed control to let rescue and the police know.

Michelle was in the office shutting everything down when the call came in that a rescue truck had been left empty, a radio smashed. Sitting in the office with Ian, Michelle radioed Vince to let him know. Dean came onto the radio

"Michelle she was taking Charles to his daughters then to the police" he reported

"The police why?" Michelle asked

"Charles is a con man a dying con man ripped off a crime boss, he had lots of money. Lara drove him to his daughters to make peace then was taking him to the police station." Dean explained

"Why didn't we know any of this?" Michelle asked

"Lara said there were heavies hanging around and I'm team leader she did clear it with me" Dean told her feeling really guilty. He should have insisted she went to the police straight away or even sent the police to her location.

"Did she give you a name Dean?" Vince asked,

"No, damn it" Dean swore, he could only hope the police could track him.

"I knew there was something funny about that guy when the police couldn't find the house he'd given" Vince radioed, internally cursing himself, if only he had warned Lara to be careful.

Michelle was fuming as was Ian Lara should have known better but all of rescue only wanted to help people that's why they did it.

"I got people pulling the traffic cameras from the burger joint," Ian told her, "we should have them shortly. If we can ID the gang or even this Charles we'll find her." As he said that his email dinged and the security video was loaded. They took it back to 10 minutes before Lara last transmission. After 7 minutes of fast forwards the rescue car pulled in. Charles got out reaching own for something then waving a note crossed the road. They watched in horror as the car flew out of nowhere smashing into him and Lara ran over. Then with concern as they were both shoved into a van and driven off.

"I'll see if we can get a registration or ID on anyone." Ian said ringing the station freeze framing the plate. The resolution on the camera was surprisingly good as they got the registration. Ian also got the officer running the faces of the gang.

"Dean did Lara say where the daughter lived might be worth questioning her"

"Burnaby I think…" Dean said

"It should be somewhere near the burger place or they wouldn't have stopped."

"Did the car have the tracking on?" Vince asked, Michelle went to the computer typing it in

"here she stopped at a petrol station and a housing estate, I guess it's one of the houses there"

"I'll drive Michelle" Ian said, Michelle nodded glad to be doing something. They got into his car starting by going to the accident scene. They stopped briefly speaking to a young officer.

"Mam we found this in the cab of the car" they said handing Michelle a photo of a young boy in a plastic bag. Michelle studied it carefully

"It's not Lara's"

Ian leant over and took a photo of it

"Get it processed the prints might give us an ID on this guy." Ian ordered driving off.

"Ok so she stopped here for about 3 hours" Michelle said. 2 houses either side looked empty one on the middle had a light on. Ian took the lead knocking on the door. A woman opened it

"Hello can I help?" she asked

"Yes do you recognise this man?" Ian asked holding the photo up. The woman shook her head no

"How about her?" Michelle asked again a negative

"This boy?" Ian asked

"Yes that's Duncan he lives opposite" the woman told them pointing out the house. They thanked her for her time walking to the house.

They knocked the door

"Hello, can we come in?" Ian asked

"I rather you didn't" she said, what is this about?"

"Do you know this man?" Ian showed a photo

"No"

"That's strange because we know he stopped here for 3 hours this afternoon and has a photo of your son?" Ian asked

"He in trouble?"

"His last con went badly"

"Well, ok he isn't my father, he told me he was working a new con, some rescue chick with daddy issues. He needed a photo of a supposed grandson to get her to drop him at the airport. He'd worked a good con but the guy was a crime boss he wanted his money"

"What's his name?" Ian asked, as Michelle cursed herself, Charles had seen Lara coming and hit on her weak area.

"He goes by several; his real name is Mark Allwood."

"Who was he ripping off?"

"Before the rescue chick, some crime boss over on north side, his name err God robber, no Crooks somebody Crooks, I remember finding it ironic crime boss called crooks."

"Thank you" Ian stood up he knew exactly who she was on about.

"What was that about?" Michelle asked referring to the hasty exit

"David Crooks, drugs, prostitution and immigration. Crime boss worth over $20million but we can't get a witness on him everyone dies mysteriously. If Lara got involved with him he will kill her" Ian promised

"We have to find her" Michelle replied.

"We will try I'll send men to all his known hide outs but we've had people disappear before and their bodies don't turn up, if they do they've often been tortured." Ian forewarned

With their part of the search over they reluctantly returned to base

_Sorry for delay in posting my nanny's funeral was yesterday, _


	3. Chapter 3

Lara felt relief as the truck pulled to a stop. She had done as much as she could but he was still slowly bleeding out. Unless she began surgery he was going to die within hours.

The door swung open, the 3 men were there one hauled Lara out the other carried the limp Charles out. Lara looked round trying to gain the lay of the land, they were inside a warehouse. It was shelved with boxes lining shelves stacked high. They were lead to a small room off the main bit Lara was shoved in while Charles was gently placed on the floor. As soon as the door slammed shut Lara was by his side. The move had weakened him but not killed him. Knowing there was little more she could do to save him she had tried the door, there was an air vent which she could try but there was no way she could get Charles up.

The door opened in came 2 men, large and muscular dressed in black suits and behind them another man more lavishly dressed.

"Jonathon you are lucky you are almost dead" he said

"Jonathon his name is Charles" Lara replied speaking before thinking

"He conned you too," the man laughed, "It is unfortunate your life will have to end I can't have witnesses"

"Please don't" Lara begged.

"Finish him" he ordered, the bodyguard took out his gun shooting him twice once in the heart and once in the head right between the eyes. Lara standing close got splatted with blood, she flinched with each gunshot.

"Oh God you shot him" she exclaimed, moving away from the door

"Yes I am sorry, shoot her" he ordered, "then dump the bodies over at Pauline's lake" he turned and left. The gun turned and pointed at Lara, the finger went onto the trigger as she backed into the corner. There was nowhere else to go. She was going to die. She closed her eyes waiting for the bang.

*Click*

She opened her eyes

"Damn I'm out of bullets. Lock the door I'll go reload" the door slammed Lara breathed a sigh of relief. She had a few minutes. She turned her attention to the vents. They were screwed in. She went to her medical kit using a needle she bent the end. She used it as a screw driver. The vent fell open she put it to one side crawling in she knew she had to get as far away as possible as quickly as possible.

The vent was narrow, Lara was never more glad that she was slim and had done gymnastics as se wiggled her way down. The advantage of this escape route was most of the men wouldn't fit in.

She reached the end of the vent, she peered through happy it led outside and nobody was around. She kicked the vent hoping the noise wouldn't attract attention. It gave in on the second try. Through the vents she heard a shout.

"She has escaped" She knew her time was getting short it would take long for them to find where the vent comes out.

Crawling out she looked round, one way was a warehouse the other was bush. Hearing noise coming from the warehouse and knowing she was trained to survive in the bush she took off into the bush. She just needed to find someone with a phone to get help.

The bush was mostly scrub land. Nowhere to duck or hide. Lara knew her best option was to run fast, in a straight line at least that way she it was harder to shoot her.

The scrub gave way to trees and grass. It wasn't ideal but it gave it better cover. Running she ducked under cover hearing the sound of an engine. Damn it they had off road bikes. She waited counting the engines sounded like there were 3. She reached for a branch as one came from behind she hit out the driver went down landing dazed. The bike was smashed. Lara was on him in a second. She searched his pockets retrieving a cell phone. She rang rescue HQ the number from memory

"Michelle?" she asked when it was picked up

"Lara oh God where are you?" Michelle asked

"In the bush I need help there are armed guys hunting me. Can you trace this phone?" Lara asked

"Ian is on it."

"Good I won't hang up but I need to go they're getting nearer" Lara whispered. She put the phone into the pocket. Taking off away from the engine noise she crept as quietly as she could away from them relieved that help was at least on the way.

She found a cliff. It was steep but she knew if she got down it, it would give her a big advantage over the guys chasing her.

She began climbing down. Dropping down a under hang she heard voices from above. She knew she was out of sight but with only 2 hands and 1 leg on the cliff on an under hang it was putting serious strain on her muscles.

She waited but could still hear them talking. Her arms were seriously beginning to shake. The voices stopped. Knowing if she didn't she'd fall Lara began moving. She was about 10 metres from the bottom when she heard a shout. Startled she fell landing awkwardly on her ankle. She felt pain shooting through it. About 2 metres away a rock pinged away as the men above began shooting. Knowing she had to move and quick Lara hobbled off.

"Follow her" she heard as she reached the trees. She reached in her pocket for the phone. It didn't matter now if they heard her.

"Michelle they've found me" she shouted, breathlessly

"Lara were almost there, just hold on run"

"I turned my ankle, I just wanted to say thank you and sorry I wasn't better" Lara choked out

"Lara?"

"Please I love you guys your like my family" Lara told her trying to get everything off her chest.

"Lara were at the warehouse were heading into the bush we'll be there in less than 3 minutes" Michelle promised. Lara nodded. She ducked down her ankle giving way. She hoped they wouldn't find her. She put the phone down. They were nearing. Closer and closer, they rounded the corner. Spotting her they pointed the gun at her. Lara closed her eyes they could just take the shot there and then. She waited…

"Don't worry hunny were not going to shoot you straight away, we've decided to have some fun soon" one of the 2 men said coming closer.

"Please don't" Lara begged as one man grabbed her pinning her down. The other beginning to undress her, she fought fruitlessly.

Just as her top was off and her trousers down 3 police vehicles pulled into the clearing their blue lights flashing moments behind was the rescue vehicle and an ambulance. One noticed shoving the other off and grabbing Lara by the scruff of her shirt. He went for the gun but the police officer reacted shooting him in the chest he dropped taking an unsteady Lara with him. She fell onto him his blood smearing over him. The other man went for his gun getting shot by Ian it hit is arm, undeterred he got his gun, having no choice Ian shot him again in the chest he went down.

Seeing the area clear the police swarmed in. Michelle close behind. The police secured the men assured they were dead. Michelle was next to Lara who was hurriedly doing her trousers up and pushing her t-shirt down.

"Lara," Michelle said placing her hand onto her shoulder. The paramedics were there to assessing the other 2 as beyond help they focused on Lara.

"Where do you hurt?" One asked kneeling beside her,

"My ankle" Lara told them, "I think it's broken I heard a crunch" she admitted

"Lara did they…" Michelle began trailing off

"No, you got here before" Lara stopped emotionally unable to cope with the events.

"Ok mam just relax" the paramedic said as they popped some oxygen on and immobilised her ankle, Michelle had stepped back to allow them to work. Ian was talking to her the gun still in his shaking hands.

"I shot someone…" he was saying. Michelle was calming him down while watching Lara carefully.

The paramedics had loaded her onto the ambulance

"Michelle don't leave me," Ian begged not wanting to seem weak but needed comfort.

"Ian I can't Lara needs me" Michelle said firmly but wishing she could do both. She had seen the fear in Lara's eyes and knew she needed a friend.

Getting into the ambulance Lara grabbed her hand

"You don't have to come you can stay with Ian" Lara offered bravely

"Ian is going to be ok without me" Michelle promised. He was taking charge of the scene telling officers to search the surrounding bush for anyone else while others secured the warehouse.

Inside the warehouse in the boxes was drugs, boxes and boxes of drugs, heroin, crack, painkillers and marijuana. Ian was staggered the market value of this was millions of pounds. In one of the rooms they found the dead body of Charles/Mark. It was obvious Lara had tried to save him but a head and chest shot made it fruitless. The vent at the back was open its grate sitting to one side.

"Get CSIs in here, don't touch anything we don't want this to get kicked out of court" Ian ordered.


	4. Chapter 4

In the ambulance Lara was clutching Michelle's hand. She felt so vulnerable, she needed her friends. Today she had been conned by a con man who dredged up all her bad memories with her father, been abducted, faced her own death, been physically drained and almost raped. She was scared and tired beyond belief but couldn't relax adrenaline still pumping through her system.

Worst of all she had seen the look in David's eye he was going to kill her. She remembered the last rescue, Mellissa Stevens the young girl who had spent 3 years of her life in protective custody, 3 years looking over her shoulder. Lara honestly didn't know if she was strong enough for that.

They arrived at the hospital and Lara was rushed into the ER. The trauma response team had only been told that a rescue worker was being brought in having fallen down a cliff therefore the full team had been prepared.

On arrival a rapid handover took place as Lara was rushed into rhesus.

"Ok any pain anywhere?" a doctor asked as a nurse began attaching the monitoring. Lara fought as she cut away her clothes

"Just relax we need to assess you"

"I'm sorry" Lara told her trying to relax but only remembering the rough hands of her kidnappers on her "My ankle hurts" Lara told the doctor

"Anywhere else ?"

"Not really"

"Did you bash your head at all?

"No"

"Any trouble breathing, any chest pain?" he asked assessing her chest movements while studying the ECG tracing on the monitor with her blood pressure and oxygen saturations. All in all her pulse was fast, her blood pressure mild high for someone of her fitness, it would suggest panic and stress rather than anything medically wrong.

"Ok we got told you fell down a cliff?" he questioned

"Yeah about 10metres, hurt my ankle, I might have scraped my shoulder and face" Lara said

"Right we'll do a full trauma work up CT head, and C-Spine and X-Ray the ankle" the doctor decided noting she was in shock. He had seen it before and until the adrenaline wore off she wouldn't necessarily feel the pain. For now he gave her a shot of morphine and set up an IV drip as until they saw the ankle X-Ray she would be nil by mouth.

Outside Michelle was being quizzed by a nurse, name date of birth, address, allergies, past medical history. Being Lara's boss and having access to all her records helped. She was only floored by one question next of Kin. She knew Lara and her dad didn't get on, and he wasn't listed but couldn't remember who it was. She made a note to check once she got back or ring Vince to see if he could pop in. Remembering the other rescue and confirming that she wasn't allow too see Lara she stepped outside ringing Vince.

"Hey we got her"

"Michelle, is she ok?"

"She's being assessed now query fractured ankle,"

"Good, tell her we'll be by shortly" Vince promised, sighing with relief,

"How's your rescue going?" she asked

"There walking them out now, press is here, should be a good scoop for them and a nice little piece for rescue too." Vince projected

"Keeps them away from Lara too, ok Vince were at Mercy, could you just stop at the station on the way I need Lara's next of Kin I can't remember it?"

"Sure thing" Vince said "I gotta go there coming out" He hung up. Michelle went back into the hospital. She found the doctor looking after Lara

"Hello, you came in with Lara Knight, ok I think the ankle is bruised, she has a scraped shoulder. I think she is in shock so I've ordered a head Ct and C-spine just as a precaution. I understanding she got attacked, so I'd like our councillor to see her and if everything is clear she'll need to stay with someone for a few days."

"That won't be a problem" Michelle promised, although Lara probably wouldn't want to stay with her as James spent most nights screaming. It wouldn't be restful. She was sure Dean would volunteer to stay over or Heidi would.

She sat outside the room waiting, it was 30minutes later when a nurse came out

"She has a hairline fracture to her ankle, were going to put a walking cast on it but no rescues for 4 weeks. There's no evidence on damage on the CT scan so we'll release her within the hour. Are you able to give her a lift home?" she asked

"Yes that will be fine" Michelle offered,

"Also we had to cut her trousers and her t-shirt, we can lend her scrubs unless you have a change of clothes." The nurse warned.

"I'll try and find something" Michelle promised. She left the emergency room again. Outside she rang Vince telling him to say at rescue HQ asking him to just send someone with a truck to give them a lift and Lara a spare change of clothes. It seemed pointless them all coming to the hospital if they were leaving it shortly. Vince promised to send somebody. Michelle hung up going back to cubicles. Lara's cast should be done now. Asking one of the nurses she was lead into a cubicle. Lara was sat on a bed in a gown her leg elevated on a pillow a pristine white cast sitting on it a fastened with Velcro to the bottom

"Hey" Michelle said

"Hey thanks for waiting" Lara replied,

"Anytime" Michelle said, squeezing her hand. "What are you waiting for?"

"Crutches and tablets"

"OK I got someone giving us a lift they'll also bring you clothes" Michelle promised, "how you doing?"

"I don't know, I mean this time yesterday I hadn't been through any of this. Now I've been through so much I can't believe it" Lara admitted.

"Your through it now" Michelle comforted, "I spoke to Ian they found enough drugs in the warehouse to put everyone found away for a long time, they found documents linking David. He says you'll still be needed to testify but they shouldn't be chasing you. Ian reckons that his reign of terror is over" Michelle offered.

"Small relief" Lara offered. "I'm glad you came when you did"

"I wish we'd had come earlier" Michelle offered.

"Hey miss Knight I'm Judy the physio, I understand you've used crutches before"

"Yeah, please it's Lara"

Judy quickly took Lara through the basics, and was satisfied she was suitably proficient in the use. After doing the flat she taught Lara how to go upstairs before signing her off as safe.

Getting back to the cubicle the nurse was waiting with a bag of tablets.

"Ok so we have painkillers and anti-inflammatory drugs, these are opiates if the pain gets really bad. Your rescue so I won't explain them in detail" She offered

"Thank you can I go home"

"Yep just keep your leg elevated and book a clinic appointment in 3 days no driving and no alcohol with those painkillers" the nurse ordered

"Thanks" Lara said as Dean walked in holding a plastic bag full of clothes.

"Hey Lara glad you're ok" he dropped the clothes on the bed wrapping her into a large hug,

"Thanks Dean how did the rest of the rescue go?" Lara asked, again showing how selfless she was always asking about others. 

"Really well, they're all going to be fine"

"Awesome"

"How about you Lara?"

"Hairline fracture to the ankle, nothing serious" Lara told him, "I just want to get out of here" she hinted

"Oh I brought some clothes, I just grabbed them out your locker"

"Thanks" Lara waited for them to leave, "I'll just get changed then"

"Ok" Dean left as quickly as he could, Michelle hung back

"You need a hand just give me a shout" she offered

"Thanks I should be ok" Lara replied determined she would do it independently.

3 minutes later she was done, using her crutches she carefully walked out of the bay while trying to carry tablets.

"Done" she announced.

"Great we got you a wheelchair" Michelle told her, Lara looked at her with disgust as Dean took the tablets off her

"I can walk" She protested,

"I insist, Dean had to park the vehicle quite a walk away." Michelle informed her, making it clear she had no choice. Sighing Lara sat down. It was an order but that didn't mean she had to like it. Rolling her eyes Michelle started to push. She was use to the rescue guys pushing themselves to hard. It was hers and Vince's job to make sure they didn't.

Arriving at the vehicle, Lara stood up and swung in before they had chance to protest. She sat in the back knowing she could elevate her foot better. She was in no mood to deal with the additional pain swelling would cause.

Dean drove Michelle sat in the passenger seat. On the way back they chatted about this and that.

Arriving at rescue everyone was waiting for them. As soon as the car stopped Vince was opening the door at the back for Lara

"Don't do that again you had us worried" He said, as Lara swung her legs round and lifted her crutches into position "careful" he warned. As she gently lowered herself down. Chase hugged her, then Jordan then Heidi.

"Glad you're ok" Heidi said,

"Thank you" Lara said,

"Ok, Heidi Dean, Lara needs someone to stay over, any volunteers?" Michelle asked knowing Lara wouldn't ask.

"Sure" Heidi offered "I can stay tonight, ah but tomorrow I was going out I can cancel though" she volunteered

"I'll take tomorrow" Dean offered.

"You guys don't have to, I'll cope" Lara offered

"The hospital said you had to have someone with you for at least 48hours" Michelle reminded.

"Ok" Lara consented, "I have a few things to finish off,"

"Lara go home, the reports can wait" Vince ordered

"I just wanna get it down before I forget," Lara protested

"Ok no more than an hour, or I'll get the boys to carry you out" Vince threatened. Lara nodded it was a compromise but it would work. She used the crutches carefully manoeuvring up the stairs.

Sitting at her desk she opened word. She sat there where to start, date place, that was simple. Walking to the crash site, finding one missing, walking to find him. Assessing him, A-E of injuries. Deciding to walk him out to a nearby fire road. That was the easy bit. Deciding to lie to the heavies waiting well that was protecting the patient. Finding out he was a conman not reporting him to the police, well she had intended to take him to the hospital, taking him to his daughters…. Driving to the burger place instead of the hospital or the police, she couldn't explain why. What was she meant to say, he was dying, he reminded her of her own dad, he made her so confused she couldn't think straight. She paused her writing.

Groaning she went back to the assessment, she decided to write it all in she could always delete bits. She wrote how he kept talking about her daughter, asking her about her father, how he told her he just wanted to make it up to her, a dying man's wish. How he hadn't told her the money was dirty, until he saw the heavies. Then he'd proven he had had months, how the men would have shot them both if she hadn't of lied to them. How he had promised to go to the hospital so she had driven them off the mountain, stopping at the petrol station he'd proven he trusted her. She wrote how she'd almost turn him in there but thought one last time to see his daughter. It what she would have wanted if it was her dad- a chance to say goodbye, for him to say sorry for all those times he'd hurt her and apologised again that she hadn't been better. One last stop at a burger place didn't seem unreasonable, a last meal as a free man.

Out of nowhere a car had driven accelerating, hitting him. She'd run over to help. They'd picked him up, realising that he was dying quicker than they'd wanted they'd grabbed her too. She'd done a chest drain, stabilised his blood pressure but hadn't been able to stop the internal bleeding. She wrote about the pulse rate, the laboured breathing, the rigid abdomen but not about the fear, knowing she couldn't save him. She wrote about being dragged out, the rows on boxes, she wrote descriptions of the men, names that she had heard, about them shooting Charles, how he'd been dead, she had kept him alive for that. She didn't included how she felt she had failed and the pure fear she had felt when the gun had pointed at her, how she waited for help to come. She typed how the trigger had been pulled but the gun was empty and how they had left her, how now she was alone again she'd escaped through the vent. She wrote about running into the bush, how she chose the cliff as the bikes would struggle to follow and how she had hung then while people spoke above about killing her. How she'd waited until it was quiet before climbing down but lost her grip near the bottom. Then the agonising trip hobbling as far as she could in the short time hearing the men get closer. She glazed over the attempted rape as much as she could only stating they wanted to have some fun before describing the rescue.

With the report finished in all it's entirety she saved it and emailed it to Michelle, Vince and Dean. Looking at the clock it was 90 minutes since she had started. She hated to admit it but her leg was throbbing, she needed to go home. She looked round the office, most people had cleared off home. Heidi wasn't there so she hobbled down the stairs. Heidi was sat cleaning ropes talking to Jordan. On seeing Lara coming down she jumped up

"Hey are you ready?" Heidi asked

"Yeah thanks for waiting I just wanted to get that out of the way, do you have my painkillers?" Lara asked

"Already in the truck" Heidi pointed to the truck she was taking, "I vote Dvd's, Chinese and ice cream"

"I'm in heaven already"

"Great" they drove to Heidi's first then the DVD store then spent a night in painting nails, eating ice cream and just chilling.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile over the other side of town Michelle had got home and picked James up from the babysitter, after holding the nebuliser on him for a while she finally got him to sleep. She was just cooking dinner as Ian got home.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Michelle asked sipping on a glass of red wine

"You left me there" he moaned

"Lara needed me, plus you had your men" Michelle defended.

"I needed you, it's always about your team, never me"

"Ian, I have a job to do, what is this about?" Michelle asked wondering where this had come from.

"I shot someone today, I wanted my wife there to comfort me"

"Lara had been kidnapped, and almost raped, she also watched a man died, she needed a friend, not a boss, a friend. I know you think you needed me too, and I'm here now but in front of your men it would have been unprofessional" Michelle explained moving nearer him, hugging him tightly at her touch he let go, crying into her hair

"I know he was a scumbag but oh god I killed him,"

"And saved a life, I'm proud of you" Michelle said glad Ian seemed calmer whilst wondering where the outburst had come from.

"You always make me feel better" he claimed "We got a few of Crooks guys to talk, I think they realised there was no way out, we got 6 of them singing and it only time before the other 4 break."

"That's great"

"We'll still need Lara to testify but we don't foresee any threats on her life?" Ian warned.

"That's great news come on I made your favourite" they settled down to watch TV and then got an early night happy James was sleeping.

The next day Michelle was at the station early reading through Lara's report. Ian was waiting to interview her and was reading over her shoulder. It was clear from reading she was blaming herself.

"She was truly taken in by him" Ian noted "She have daddy issues?" he asked

"Yes, her father pushed her hard, so hard she almost killed herself trying to impress him. They argued. She moved away when she gave up gymnastics, he now lives in a care home with severe dementia." Michelle told him.

"Wow, so she never forgave him"

"No"

"What about her mum?"

"She died when Lara was young she competed in the Olympics in gymnastics. She died in a car crash,"

Michelle moved to the desk to access the personnel files, she wanted to know for future reference who Lara had listed as next of kin.

The box sat empty, Michelle frowned she'd have to ask Lara about that when she came in. Hearing noise outside she saw Dean and Chase walking in. They sat at their desks and began typing there reports. Next in was Heidi and Lara, before Lara could sit down Michelle called in.

"Lara, a word" she missed the look of panic on Lara's face as she hobbled into the office taking a seat in front of the desk, Michelle sat next to her while Ian sat in Michelle's normal seat.

"Ok I read your report I just have a few questions," Ian warned her "Did David Crooks order Mark I mean Charles to be shot?"

"Yes, both of us, he ordered the bodies to be dumped at Pauline's lake I think they used it a lot"

"How did you avoid being shot?"

"They ran out of bullets, they went to reload I escaped" Lara explained,

"And you are sure they intended to kill you?" Ian asked,

"They pointed the gun at my head and pulled the trigger, when it didn't go off they swore and went to find more bullets, out in the woods before you got there they were going to kill me again but decided to rape me first" Lara told him anger lacing every word.

"Ok, are you willing to testify if needed?" Ian questioned backing down as he knew he had crossed a line

"Yes" Lara replied in a heartbeat. She had thought about it overnight, she didn't want anyone else to go through what she had.

"Ok, we got him on drugs trafficking, manslaughter, attempted manslaughter and some of his goons are talking so were just adding up charges. In short he is likely to get life no parole."

"That's good" Lara said, "Will he make bail?"

"No, there is no chance" Ian promised. He stood up, "I think that is all for now, I'll let you know if we have more questions" he shook Lara's hand before leaving.

"Is that all Michelle?" Lara asked,

"Not quite, I noticed your personal document has no next of kin listed, I thought we could amend that now" Michelle asked as she opened the file, she saw Lara tense.

"Err, well, I don't really have anyone, no brothers or sisters, no aunties or uncles, no really close friends, it's only you guys at rescue really. I suppose you could put yourself, Vince or Dean down" Lara offered

"I'd be glad to but is there nobody better?" Michelle asked, Lara shook her head a few tears escaping as she realised how lonely she felt.

"No I mean my dad doesn't even know who I am half the time so he isn't the best option" Lara admitted,

"Ok then I would be happy to be your next of kin, and I know Vince and Dean would too"

"Thank you" Lara said. She stood hugging Michelle awkwardly.

"Were rescue we look after our own"

Lara left the office; she spent the day co-orientating as Vince took her place on rescues. She was bored already, the only bright sparkle was Dean's visits. After shift she met him in his car.

"We going home?" he asked

"Actually I need a lift somewhere first if that's ok?" Lara asked

"Sure where too my lady?" Dean asked

"Sun Valleys retirement home, on east boulevard" Lara directed,

"Are we going there to see your dad?" Dean asked,

"If that's ok, I think even if he doesn't understand me I need to make my peace" Lara explained. They sat quietly, Lara planning on what she was going to say, and Dean letting her have some space.

Arriving at the home Lara got out and went into the building going to is room by memory. Dean trailed behind.

"Miss Knight he will look forwards to having you visit he has been talking about you so much" the nurse said as she opened the door. Inside an elderly man sat in chair, the Australian gymnastics championships on TV. Lara went in sitting next to him while Dean stood in the door way.

"Hey dad" Lara said rubbing his arm.

"Hey, who are you?"

"It's me dad, Lara"

"Lara, I had a daughter called that, brilliant girl could have been a great gymnast but she gave up"

"I didn't give up dad I was just never was going to be enough to compete"

"You did, I know you had it in you like your mother"

"I know you wish you'd had a better daughter, one who could have been a gymnast, made you proud, I'm sorry I was such a failure" Lara sobbed, she went into the small attached bathroom to dry her tears. Dean entered

"Hello there Sir, I'm Dean I work with Lara in rescue"

"You know Lara she never comes and visits you know she is too busy, she saves lives in that rescue team, have you seen her rescue I saw her on the news once she was a hero. I'm so proud I wanted her to be a gymnast but she did better she saves lives." Lara hobbled out of the bathroom, smiling through her tears.

"Thanks dad" Lara cried she hugged him tightly

"Hey you look like my daughter Lara have you seen her?" he asked.

"Yes dad I'm here" Lara replied patiently, "I'm going home now I'll visit you soon"

"Bye if you see my daughter, send her in" he told them. Lara and Dean left, going straight to the car.

"You alright?" Dean asked

"No, yes, maybe, can we go home?" Lara asked still shocked by the fact that her dad said that she was proud of her. She thought she would never hear it.

Dean drove watching carefully over Lara she was pale and slightly shaking.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day my dad was proud of me" Lara suddenly confessed.

"How could he not be" Dean responded surprised that Lara could even doubt that anyone wasn't proud of her.

"When I was little gymnastics was a way of being with my mum, having fun. One day she went to the shops and never came home. From then on gymnastics became a passion of my dad's he said I needed to do it in mums memory. I hated it, every day I got told how I was never going to be enough, everyday those happy times with mum at the gym slipped further away. In the end I began hating it, that's when I quit. Dad said if I quit that was it I wasn't his daughter anymore. I quit and didn't speak to him again until the hospital called, said he had dementia, couldn't go home what did I want to do?" Lara confessed.

"How do you pay for this place it's pretty swank?" Dean asked.

"Sold mum and dads house, it should keep him there another 5 years, I'm saving up for when that money runs out"

"Wow, I never knew that about you"

"It's not something I normally talk about"

"I'm glad you share it with me." Dean told her sincerely stopping the car as they arrived at Lara's house.

"You're easy to share things with," Lara told him leaning a bit closer to Dean. Dean also leant in; this was it they both thought, the first kiss. As their lips brushed, they knew this was right and parted their lips. Breaking apart as the need for air became apparent.

"Dean, wow" Lara whispered, looking around she remembered they were still in the car, "let's go inside" she asked, Dean was right behind her.

6 months later exiting the court room having heard David being sentenced to 3 life sentences and found guilty of all crimes, with Dean at her side Lara felt on top of the world. It had started as a mess, some of the worst days of her life, but it had opened her heart to love, to Dean and that was priceless.


End file.
